Date of Doom
Six Lasers - Grand Central Station New York copied us. Honest! Grand Central Station slowly orbits the Six Lasers sun in a preplanned flight path that keeps it in as close of proximity to the other planets as possible. It serves as the central hub for all traffic, and is a major habitat for visitors who want a safe place to stay while checking out the attractions. A gleaming white beacon, the station has four main arms reaching out from a centralized cylindrical hub. Each arm is unique in the modules it it contains, though all have various antennas and docking ports jutting out at every angle. Several of the arms feature recent and ongoing construction. The station's interior is incredibly varied, able to service beings of every size and make. Even the gravity is modular. Habitat modules serve as gigantic hotels where one can check in. Recreation and theme park style attractions, including roller coasters, merry go rounds, bumper cars, and more exotic rides are available. Marketing is heavy here, as one cannot swing a Cassetticon without hitting a souvenir shop. Shuttles are available to every attraction that Six Lasers has to offer. For the lazy, the space station can be viewed here: http://images.wikia.com/transformers/images/8/85/Grandcentralspace.jpg Contents: Repugnus Obvious exits: Space Bridge leads to Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Carly wanders about the Grand Central Station. She is being fashionably late, because that's just what you're supposed to do in these situations, and also she got lost. She is clutching something large and square to her chest. She spent a long time deciding what to wear, but eventually went for the blue dress outfit she wore in The Immobiliser. You know, when she first met Spike. Needlenose transforms into his Sunbeam & Zigzag mode. And before long a hand gently places itself on Carly's shoulder. "Carly!" Zarak says, beaming at her. Not with laser beams, mind you, but with smiles. Zarak is dressed in an Earth tuxedo and looks stupendously classy in it. He takes a moment to evaluate Carly's dress and says, "You look...." He tries to think of a good compliment for her attire. Plain? Dull? Boring? "...lovely!" Taking her by her hand, he leads her off through the crowds towards one of the rides. The sign for the ride says, 'AUTHENTIC EARTH MAGIC CARPET RIDES' and features an adequately painted human couple flying on a carpet through space. "Come along, before we have our meal, we should go on this AMAZING ride! It's just like something out of an Earth romance!" Meanwhile, Fasttrack follows behind Zarak, all painted up in gold and looking really classy himself, at least, for a guy who may or may not be a drone. Noticeably absent is Scorponok, but that's probably a good thing, all things considered. <'Decepticon'> Zigzag says, "So what do you need us to do, boss?" <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Keep an eye out for wretched Autobot *spies.* I don't want ANYTHING ruining this date." <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Dude, try getting her drunk." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Fear not, there will be *plenty* of alcohol for her." Sunbeam & Zigzag escaped the travesty that was the Dreammaker debacle by ditching Needlenose and Blueshift half way through the 'battle'. The quotes are there because it was less of a 'battle' and more of a 'clusterf---'. Now instead of being on a cruise starship they're at a space amusement park. It's a hard job being a Nebulon in the Decepticon army. Anyhow, the pair of them are riding the tea cups together. Sunbeam's having a grand time but Zigzag looks like he's going to throw up. It's kind of hard keeping watch on what Zarak is doing while riding this thing, though. Carly gives a jump as Zarak appears behind her. "Oh, Z-Lord Zarak!" she beams, and holds out the square rectangle at him. It is a large laserdisc case that has the face of actor Scott Bacula on the front. "For you. It's an Earth custum!" she says, handing him the gift. "It's a complete set of Quantum Leap." This was not her idea, but it came highly recommended! She lets Zarak pull her through the crowd, head spinning at all the strange aliens that pass them by, until she arrives at the magic carpet ride. "Oh, but that's not really au-" She catches herself. She must be polite. "That's a lovely idea!" Spike Witwicky was not quite permitted to follow via disguise, but the idea of his precious Carly being macked on by old crusty Zarak drives him to disobey! He shadows the couple plus Fasttrack, leaping and rolling behind potted plants and passing luggage cars. He never got any laserdiscs... TWO HOURS AGO Carly sits in her room carefully picking off the 'Happy Birthday Spike' label that she stuck to the laserdisc NOW... "A Quantum Leap laser disc set!" Zarak reads aloud--loud enough for Spike to hear, not that Zarak has any idea that the foolish Earth man has come here to oppose him. "I thank you, Carly, but there is no need for you to heap generosity upon me! It is I who must be generous to *you.* Regardless..." He turns to Fasttrack, holding the case up to him. The robot seems to understand, his chest opening up to reveal a compartment full of various other items. Board games, documents... wait, fuzzy handcuffs? "Ah, ahem, one never knows when one must restrain a... Nebulan rebel," Zarak explains, shuffling things around to hide the handcuffs before putting the laserdiscs inside. Fasttrack closes himself back up. "Anyway, shall we?" Zarak says, smiling as he leads her by the hand into the magic carpet ride. "It's true, Carly--these carpets use actual magic to send their riders safely on a journey through *space!*" ELSEWHERE An alien in dirty overalls watches the Magnetron Levitator device as it rumbles ominously, wiping his nose with the back of his hand as he watches dials. A sign posted in the room says, 'NUMBER OF DAYS SINCE LAST LEVITATION FIELD FAILURE: 29' "Let us be off!" Zarak says, guiding her to sit down with him on the carpet, which 'magically' hops up into the air, seemingly straight as a board, and passes through a containment field into space! And yet, thanks to 'magic,' they apparently have plenty of air to breathe and there's no horrific vacuum trying to kill them. "o/~I can show you the world!" Zarak sings to her as the ride brings them around the station, flying through the stars. "Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" It's very important to imagine Ian McKellan singing the lyrics. "Dude that was pretty fun," Sunbeam says as he and Zigzag get off the tea cups and stroll through that windy exit gate that every ride has to have for some reason. Zigzag groans and holds his stomach. His eyes are watering and he's more staggering than walking. "Ug...h..." Sunbeam whistles a jaunty tune as they head over to the magic carpet ride. It isn't really possible to see what's going on up there from way down on the ground, but they find a pretty good spot next to some potted plants, a luggage car, and some crouching dude. Zigzag throws up in the garbage can next to Spike. THIRTY YEARS AGO "No, Spike, there's no such thing as magic carpets." Carly sighs heavily and holds her head in her hands as she looks at the tattered old dusty carpet that Spike has brought home. "Now how are we supposed to afford the rent this month?" NOW "Oh, that's wonderful!" Carly takes Zarak's hand and happily climbs onto the magic carpet. She sits on it, wondering what it is supposed to do, as she doesn't believe in magic (unless she is on a planet where magic exists) when suddenly it bursts into life, forcing her to clutch on to Zarak's arm in shock. "Jeepers!" Spike Witwicky squints at the magic carpet ride, fists clenching. They're probably having a WONDERFUL time. Then Zigzag barfs in the can Spike is hiding behind and he scrambles to get away, slipping into the crowd. Perhaps he can get closer with the help of Fasttrack! So he beelines for the maybe-drone, pulls out a small EMP charge and makes to slap it on him. Combat: Spike Witwicky sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spike Witwicky strikes Lord Zarak with his ZAP FASTTRACK (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Velum has totally been tailing the two this whole time, and Spike too since he's terrible at spying. Seriously, Witwicky, get it together. But instead of rolling around behind pots and garbage cans she's actually in disguise, prosthetic looking very realistic and attire casual. She even has concealer for the scars on her face and actually dyed her hair blonde! It's certainly.. different from the brown. At the moment she just hangs back in the crowd, looking like a tourist while keeping eyes on things. Wait.. what's Spike doing now? Damnit, Witwicky, you're gonna blow your terrible cover! "Aw jeez sorry buddy that, uhhhh..." Zigzag isn't as done as he thought he was and goes back to hurling in the trash bin. He's already scared away one innocent bystander, it seems. Sunbeam just watches from below. He can instinctively tell when scoring is about to happen, and so far things are looking good. He does, however, notice that the dude that was next to Zigzag has run off towards Fasttrack. "Huh." He shrugs and walks after Spike. Was he quick enough to spot what the former Autobot mascot did to the Decepti-drone? The 'magic' carpet continues to lead them on a route around the perimeter of the station, weaving through its superstructure, looping around towers, and narrowly avoiding a collision with a drunk Borchian who deviated from his flight path. But through it all, Zarak acts cool and collected, like that's all supposed to happen, and continues to sing at Carly. "o/~I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be..." After a few more moments of absolutely delightful travel through space, the ride comes to an end as they re-enter the station through a containment field, and Zarak finishes the song at roughly the same time. It's almost like everyone does this and there's nothing special about what Zarak pulled at all. "o/~ ...for you and me." He gives her a peck on the cheek. "Now, my dear, where shall we go for our dinner?" MEANWHILE, AT AUTOBOT CITY "Velum, this is Scamper," Scamper says as he stares up at a giant viewscreen. The viewscreen has a giant display featuring a baseball field. A picture shows Zarak at home base, and Carly at the pitcher's mound. "Velum, please report--which base is Zarak at right now?" Fasttrack was oblivious to Spike's approach, patiently waiting for Zarak to return, then suddenly he has an EMP mine on his crotch! "Beep beep!?" Fasttrack beeps before the EMP goes off, and the Decepticon jerks a bit before slumping over. Hm, his chest compartment partially opened. Maybe Spike could open it all the way...? <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Hey boss?" Spike Witwicky grins wildly and spares Velum a jaunty wave as Fasttrack powers down. <> Hopefully the crowd will be enough to shield him, though it /is/ the size of a minibot. Spike climbs in through the chest compartment, kicks out the boardgames and handcuffs and other things that squeak or vibrate, and sets to work doing mechanical things. He didn't go to MIT like Carly but dammit he can jury-rig. Carly turns bright red as Zarak kisses her cheek, and she tugs at her collar. 'Keep it cool, Carly!' she thinks to herself. She can't stop thinking about those poor hostages, but that is all Scorponok. Zarak's going to help them! Maybe! She looks about the Grand Central station. She had spent a good time checking out most of the restaurants before, though most of them seemed to be waffle-related. One of them wasn't though. "Yes, I would like to go there!" she says, pointing at 'RAM-Z's" <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Hm?" <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Someone is tinkering with Fasttrack." Poor Fasttrack is helpless and completely at Spike's mercy as the monstrous human goes to work on him, and yet, when he was tossing everything out, he might have gotten one of his arms accidentally handcuffed as the fuzzy handcuffs tumbled out! Oh, no, where's the key? Lord Zarak squints at the logo. 'Ram-Z' "Ah, yes, I recall that alien. He prepared a fine feast for my reunion with my daughter, though I must warn you, Carly, some of his meals are..." He pauses. "...unique. Be especially wary of his *desserts.* They are... rebellious." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Oh blast it, not again. Detain the culprit, and jettison him from the station." Combat: Lord Zarak strikes Spike Witwicky with his Fuzzy Handcuffs! (Grab) attack! Carly looks around again at all the other restaurants. They are literally all waffle-themed. "Don't worry," she says. "It's a franchise operation, I don't think they do the really posh things there." She then stops. Perhaps Zarak does like the posh things, he is a lord after all! But at least it isn't McDonalds. Carly shudders as she flashes back to her wedding reception. <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Kay. Can't you, like, take control of Fasttrack or something?" Spike Witwicky gets a cuff snapped on one wrist. He stares at it. Where have these cuffs /been/. "Ugh, okay c'mon you hunk of junk, let's go!" Fasttrack shudders to live and staggers awkwardly over to Zarak and Carly. Hopefully no one witnessed that! Spike pauses. Did Fasttrack talk before? Uhh. <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "No, he's autonomous, though he will obey any command that I or Scorponok give to him without question." While Zigzag takes care of health related matters, Sunbeam stops in just behind Fasttrack and peers inside. "Whoa!" he exclaims. Sunbeam may have a superior bio-enhanced body, but he can't out-muscle a robot. "Don't you know how rude it is to interfere with a dude when he's trying to score?" he says, jogging along with Fasttrack. He doesn't sound like he cares about the drone, per se. He just cares that one dude is messing up another dude's chances, and that ain't cool. <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Doesn't look like he is anymore, dude. Looks like he's obeying Spike's orders now." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak recalls the time that he ordered Fasttrack to get him some wine, and Scorponok ordered Fasttrack not to get Zarak some wine because they were arguing. Poor Fasttrack's head exploded. <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "What!? How?" Lord Zarak smiles as he leads her inside. "Well, perhaps it may surprise us all the same! At any rate, I wouldn't dare take you to some waffle house, or..." He gives a snorting laugh. "...worse, a McDonald's." He approaches the receptionist and says, "Dinner for two, please." <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Dunno. He just climbed inside and, whoop, off Fasttrack goes. Hey, he's kinda heading in your direction." MEANWHILE Scamper looks really worried as he sends Velum another transmission. "Velum, come in!" He eyes a human guide to dating. "Uh... has Zarak kissed Carly or vice versa?" <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Stop him at--wait. No. This can work to our *advantage!*" Spike Witwicky groans inwardly. Sunbeam. "...Beep boop. Beep," is all he can think to say, waving Fasttrack's hand dismissively. <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Whew. For the best, man. Pretty sure Fasttrack is bigger than me or Zigzag." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "When I give the command, disable Fasttrack." <> Velum replies with a hand to her ear to reply. Unfortunately she can't keep her attention on them for not, not when Spike is comming her and actually climbing inside Fasttrack. <> Damnit, and there goes Sunbeam after him. Velum grimaces at this, not happy, and walks quickly through the crowd to try and gain speed and intercept Sunbeam, but too late, he's already at Fasttrack. Time for Plan B, the plan she hates. "I'm sorry, but are you THE Sunbeam? I'm sorry, but could I get your autograph? I'm your biggest fan." A hand rests on Sunbeam's shoulder to get his attention, and if he's not paying much attention he might just think she's another blue eyed, blonde haired Nebulan with the hots for a celebrity surfer. "Sorry," the receptionist says, "we're all booked up today, there's a five hundred solar cycle waiting li-" she looks up to see Lord Zarak standing there. "Oh, of course! Right away!" She snaps her fingers, and restaurant staff grab a pair of aliens dining at a nearby table and drag them off. "Your table, sir." Carly stands slightly behind Zarak like a lemon, looking about at the restaurant in case of any waffles. "HEY, YOU!" A large Meccanibal wearing a tuxedo grabs Fast-Track, thrusting an apron on him and a pile of menus into his hand. "Goldwaiter!" You're late for work again! Been on the nucleon? Get busy serving the tables!" <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Uh. How?" Sunbeam keeps jogging along with Fasttrack, looking up at the drone. As he runs (in slow motion), his beautiful hair flutters behind him. Whoosh, whoosh. But then his hair falls not back on his shoulder, but on a slender and smooth hand. Sunbeam stops and gives the other Nebulon a goofy grin. "Oh, sure. Anything for a fan. So, like, you ever try rocket surfing yourself?" he asks. Sunbeam pats himself down, trying to find if he has a pen. BACK AT AUTOBOT CITY Scamper goes wide-opticked at Velum's report. He stares at the guide to dating. "He kissed her!? Oh, no!" He brings a microphone up to his faceplate, which plays his words over Metroplex's PA. "ALERT. ALERT. LORD ZARAK IS AT FIRST BASE!" The camera cuts to various locations on Autobot City to show Autobots looking up, shocked at the news. Lord Zarak's picture on the viewscreen advances to first base on the baseball field. Back on Grand Central, Zarak is pleased as he always is when someone is forced out of their seat just for him. "Why, thank you." He sits down at the table, smiling at Carly. "You see? I am a man of *high* status, even across the galaxy. You could go far with me, Carly." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Er. Well. Hm. How did Spike do it?" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Hey, I uh, found a brain, does anyone need it back or can I keep using it as a paperweight?" Well, now Fasttrack has an apron on. And he's thrust into waiting tables. "Beep-!" he protests, then slumps and peers longingly at Carly. She looks like she's having so much fun, argh! Whatever, he's going to be the best damn robot waiter G'don has ever seen. Leering at the Meccanibal, he stalks towards the nearest table and demands. "BEEP BOOP." <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Knocked a hole in his back and climbed inside. Kinda funny security for your robo buddy." <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Dude I already got a brane." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Hm. Well... get creative! There has to be something incredibly dangerous just lying around on this station, something that could disable Fasttrack." <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "You have no idea how it can be done, do you?" <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "...no. Good luck, Sunbeam!" The alien at the table that Fast Track is at just swears. "Ugh!" he says, reaching into his pocket and putting down a 5 Blarg note. "FINE! Here's your tip!" Carly smiles at Zarak, waiting for him to sit before sitting herself, placing her hands in her lap as she ponders the situation. "I hope so!" she says. She really does hope that these negotiations go far and that those poor hostages can be rescued. That's what he means, right? She waits for the menu, while trying to think of an appropriate way to start off the conversation. "So..." she begins. "What's it like, being with Scorponok. If you don't mind me asking." Must. Resist. Urge to punch. It's difficult to be in such close proximity to Sunbeam without decking him on instinct, but she keeps her cool, doing her best to put on the air of a beach groupie. "I've tried, but I can't seem to get the hang of it yet. I may need a better teacher." Lashes flutter at him as she bites her lower lip a little and curls bit of hair behind an ear. She's surprised this is working so well so far. "I don't have any paper, unfortunately, but.." Velum digs through her purse to produce a marker and hand it to him, smiling and tapping collarbone peeking from the neck of her shirt. "Maybe you can just sign me instead?" She's laying it on thick, but damnit, she's gonna keep him distracted. <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Wait, I just had an idea. I could have sworn at least one of the staff at this restaurant is a Meccanibal. Well, I have heard it said that a Meccanibal cannot resist eating a robot if he has been covered in iodized salt and motor oil!" <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "What sounds like an urban legend, dude." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Some legends have a bit truth to them, Sunbeam!" <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "Kay, I'll be right there." <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam continues to do his own thing. Sunbeam has a choice. Perform some impossible task for Zarak or hang out with Velum. Ehhhhhh. Taking the marker, he says, "Sure thing. Y'know, Six Lasers has some of the very best water resorts in the galaxy. You should go check out the mercury sea on Pequod." He takes the cap off the marker. "What's your name?" Spike Witwicky is surprised. But he quickly shoves the tip in his apron pocket and moves to the next table, handing out menus. "Beep boop boop beeeep." He makes Fasttrack wink suggestively at what /might/ be the female patron. Lord Zarak pauses as Carly asks that question. What's it like to be binary-bonded to Scorponok? To have to share your mind with a bloodthirsty psychopath who would skin you alive as soon as talk to you? To share your life with a clawed monstrosity that laughs outwardly AND inwardly as he slaughters the helpless without mercy? To have all your worst secrets revealed to an utter sadist who gleefully goes through each and every single one of them and points them out to you just to make you suffer? Zarak clutches the tablecloth with both hands tightly, wide-eyed, looking at nothing. Then he snaps out of it, and says, "Oh! Well, ahem, working with Scorponok is... interesting! He's quite aggressive, you know, and keeping his destructive tendencies in check can be quite a challenge. But, I am quite certain I have the will and the determination needed to keep even him in line. Of course... some partners are easier to get along with than others..." he says with a sigh, possibly implying something about a certain someone else's partner. Carly sighs heavily. "Yes, yes, I know what you mean..." she says, snatching a menu from Fast Track as he passes nearby. She shakes her head quickly to clear those thoughts. "I hope they have a good vegetarian menu," she quips, flicking through the list of starters. "I think it is very important to respect all life, don't you?" She frowns. "Though there was that time when we held a dinner for the ambassador from Eukaryoton, and it turned out that the Eukaryotons were a mushroom species. The tofu didn't go down well." She shudders. "And then Spike tried to lighten the mood with his old 'Why did the mushroom get invited to all the parties? Because he was a fun guy' joke." The EDC got called space-racists for weeks after that "Totally. You know, I've got an extra shuttle pass.. Maybe you'd wanna hit the waves with me?" Velum says hopefully, sparing a quick glance around when Sunbeam isn't looking to scope out Carly and Zarak through the nearby restuarant window. Great, now they're having dinner. And where the heck is Spike?? Looking back she perks up at being asked for her name. "Oh! It's uh.." Crap, she didn't think of one. "It's... Mulev." Cheap, but it sounds Russian, so it works, whatever. Spike Witwicky belatedly returns to Zarak and Carly's table, looking winded. With a cloth over his arm, he gestures to their drinks. "Boop," he mutters pointedly, grinding teeth. Lord Zarak fingers through the list of food items, his finger lingering on a meat plate--it literally has nothing but meat on it--before Carly mentions being a vegetarian. Hrm, that could be a deal-breaker for him. "Oh, I quite agree. There is no sense in taking a life unless *absolutely necessary.* I shall shave the Kresshian Salad with Nebulan Wine Sauce, and also, fetch for us a bottle of your *finest wine.*" He hands the menu back to Fasttrack, maybe... smirking just a bit. He shakes his head sadly at Carly, sighing in sympathy. "Oh, that sounds dreadful. How could he say such a thing? I beg your pardon, Ms. Witwicky--" Not Mrs. Witwicky? "--but this... 'Spike' sounds an utter fool to me. Is he really an ambassador?" Spike Witwicky takes the menus and almost crushes them in his mechanical grip. Fool, FOOL!? He reins in his temper and shuffles off to relay the order, grumbling. <> From the corner of the restaurant, the Meccanibal's head-sensors prick up, and he waves over to Fast Track. "GOLDWAITER!" he calls, a clawed hand clutching a large bottle of wine. "Here is our /finest wine/." Carly beams up at Fast Track. "I'll have the shaved salad too!" she says, before turning back to Zarak, still totally in earshot of Fast Track. She then frowns, stumbling over her words. "Oh, he's not.. I mean... well. He tries hard. I just think that some men get more distinguished as they get older, and some... don't." "Mulev?" Sunbeam asks, "That's a pretty name." He knows better than to tell a gal that her name reminds him of what Zigzag is doing right now. With the marker, he writes: Dear Mulev, it was very nice meeting you on Grand Central Station at Six Lasers. Sunbeam moves Velum's shirt around so there's more room. From your favorite surfer: Sunbeam. P.S. The mercury seas on Pequod are really rough this time of year, and having a teacher is a very good idea. I can be reached at radio frequency... Sunbeam is writing down Velum's arm by now. ...546872548 mark 546 and would be happy to give you some pointers. "We'll have to head there after," Sunbeam says, "I got a buddy that needs some help. He's dating this really cool girl but her crazy ex-boyfriend is probably going to come around and cause problems." Sunbeam rolls his eyes and leans in and whispers, "The ex is kind of an idiot, you see." Spike Witwicky snatches the /finest wine/ from the Meccanibal and stalks back over to delicately pour it into the glasses. He stares at Carly, optics narrowed, and in turn overfills her glass a bit. Then he stalks off again. Lord Zarak nods politely, reaching out with a hand to touch her shoulder. "Oh, I know this is all too true. But I have been luckier than that, my dear. On Nebulos, I am the most respected man of all." With some, though he is mostly the most feared man on Nebulos. But then his brows furrow with fury as Goldwaiter overfills Carly's drink, and a bit of wine drips onto the table! "WAITER!" Zarak snaps. "You made a *mess* on my table! I demand you clean it up!" MEANWHILE Scamper continues to hold up the guide to human dating. "Velum, this is Scamper, has Zarak touched Carly? This is very important!" ONE HOUR AGO "The hated Lord Zarak is in the Grand Central Station!" hisses Grand Shadow Lord K-Larg. "If he enters your restaurant, KILL HIM!" G'Don Ram-Z leans forwards. "In my restaurant?" he gasps in horror. "But I can't..." he is passed a large suitcase of money. "Yes, consider it done!" NOW As Fast Track trudges back to the Meccanibal, the Meccanibal rubs his little robot claw hands together. "Heh heh heh, Goldwaiter, I can't wait for Lord Zarak to DIE HORRIBLY from the poisoned wine that you just gave him!" Carly smiles at Fast Track. "Thank you," she says politely as he makes a mess of the table. She waves a hand at Zarak. "No, no, it's okay, don't let this spoil the moment!" She raises the glass to her lips. <> Velum somehow radios Spike without having to talk, because this is the future and shut up. She wriggles a little at Sunbeam writing on her, not expecting him to write such a long note. Good thing she's got concealer on all over or else he'd see those scars. Velum reads down her arm after Sunbeam finishes, but quickly jerks to attention when he says he has to go, wrapping arms around his arm to keep him close. "Aw, please don't leave! C'mon, I bet we can get there before anyone's on the beach if we leave now. Besides, if this guy's as stupid as you say don't you think your buddy can handle him?" Another glance is spared through the window, noting the shoulder touch when Scamper radios her again. <> Sunbeam sighs, glancing skyward. Or ceilingward, I guess. He thinks for a moment before looking back at Velum. "There's a sacred code, Mulev, among us guys. A sacred code that supercedes all other codes in determing, like, what is /right/ and what is /wrong/. Walking that path is not easy, but it is the noble thing." Pause. "'Bros before hos'." He unwraps himself from Velum's arm and heads into the restaurant where Carly, Zarak, and Fasttrack are. He stays a few tables away, though, for now. Spike Witwicky flinches when Zarak tries to call him back over. When the Mecannibal speaks of his dastardly plan, he freezes. "Wait, WHAT!? Carly!" He steers Fasttrack back around, jogs for the table and tries to smack the glass out of Carly's hand. He may have flipped the table in the process. The receptionist shakes her head at Sunbeam. "Sorry, we don't have any..." she looks up. "Oh, it's you, Sunbeam!" She snaps her fingers. A pair of waiters drag off a pair of diners from their table, though the table isn't as good as Zarak's. <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam says, "In position, boss. What's the scoop?" MEANWHILE Scamper's got the microphone again, and the room he's in flashes red to indicate an alert status. "This is Scamper! Lord Zarak is at SECOND BASE!" He glances at the guide to dating. Yep, touching counts, right? "I REPEAT, LORD ZARAK IS AT SECOND BASE! Transform Metroplex to battlestation mode!" Back at Autobot City, Metroplex begins his lengthy transformation to battlestation mode. It's pretty well animated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N87RxAOmkGQ Autobots panic and flail their arms inside as they run to safe zones while massive components shift and locktogether. Zarak just had the glass of wine to his lips when the table was flipped over, smacking the glass out of his hands. "What--you clumsy idiot, what are you doing!?" <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "What? Oh, right. Do you have the iodized salt and motor oil handy?" <'Decepticon'> Sunbeam checks what's at his table. "I got table salt and vinegar oil." "Oh!" shrieks Carly as she gets poisoned wine spilt down the front of her dress. She swats at the stain ineffectively, but then stops, looking sad for poor Fast Track. "It's okay," she says to Zarak. "It was probably just an accident!" <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Er, well, maybe it will still work. Have it ready!" Okay, Zarak has had enough of this date. Fasttrack moves to scoop Carly up and hoist her over his shoulder. He rips off his apron, tosses it at Zarak and begins to leg it out of the restaurant. Lord Zarak sighs at Carly. "Well, I suppose if you're not upset..." Then Fasttrack makes off with his date, and Zarak rises to his feet, booming imperiously. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Sunbeam, quickly! Use the salt and oil!" He begins to run after Fasttrack, reaching out to her with a hand. "Carlyyyy!..." Sunbeam smiles at the receptionist and flashes her a wink. "Thanks, Julia," he says. He takes a seat just a couple tables away from Zarak and Spike and starts fiddling with the condiments set at his table. The order then comes super quick, and Sunbeam springs into action. "Go go salt and vinegar attack GO!" he says. He throws a bottle of that stuff you put on french fries and a salt shaker at Fasttrack. Carly squeals out as Fast Track grabs her. Has she been betrayed by Zarak? Has Fast Track started to malfunction? Zarak certainly seems to be confused, but maybe it is an act? "Help!" she screams, trying to punch Fast Track in the face. "Help!" The Meccanibal looks at Fast Track in alarm and begins to race after him. "No, Goldwaiter, no! That's not the plan! The Eukaryotons wanted the Witwicky dead too, not kidnapped!" Combat: Carly Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with her Punch attack! Fasttrack gets klonked in the head by Carly's fist. "Carly!" He holds her out in front of him. "It's me, Spike! You were going to get poisoned! By... something I'd... poured you, hnn. No time, we gotta' scram!" Sunbeam's salt and vinegar attack don't do too much, now Fasttrack smells like chips (or crisps). "Velum, where'd we park the shuttle!" So much for Plan B. Velum is left high and dry as Sunbeam heads off into the restaurant. She curses under her breath and radios Spike, but it doesn't look like it does any good since Fasttrack is already sprinting from the eatery with Carly in tow. "Damnit!" She hisses and quickly runs after him, coming up beside him along the way. "Spike, you should've just left them alone, now Zarak's gonna be after us!" But she relents, just huffing and saying, "Anyway, the shuttle's on level 3, bay 6. Let's hurry up!" Lord Zarak runs after Fasttrack, and when Spike finally reveals himself, Zarak thinks, (Now is my opportunity!) "Carly, don't you see how OBSESSED he is? You were having a good time, and then he stalked you here, hellbent on ruining everything! What sort of man does this to a woman?" He takes the apron Spike threw at him and tries to whip Fasttrack with it, for all the good it will do. "Come back here!" The salt and vinegar was only phase 1 of the plan. Sunbeam steps aside to avoid getting run over by Fasttrack. He glances at the Meccanibals. "Aren't you, like, gonna eat him?" he asks. MEANWHILE Scamper squints as he listens to his radio. "Velum, did you say, 'Yup, Scamper'?" He glances at the guide. Base 3: Oral Carly shakes slightly, staring at Fast Track with wide, confused eyes, struggling in his grip. "W-what?" she stammers out, trying to pull herself away from him. "What?" She thumps a fist against his chest and catches a glimpse of Spike through a crack in the armour plating. "W-what?" she croaks in heart-broken disappointment. "H-how /could/ you?" Combat: Carly Witwicky strikes Spike Witwicky with her Girly thump (Punch) attack! The Meccanibal shakes his head at Sunbeam. He's all head really, so it looks a bit weird. "No, I'm part of 'Meccanibals for Mechanicals'." He hands Sunbeam a pamphlet. It is all about following some obscure space robot god and the evils of eating circuitry. Oh lawd. Spike suddenly stops and sets her down. "I was worried, is all! Look, Zarak has had plenty of time with you. We have to go home! You... you weren't /really/ enjoying yourself, were you?" "I'll save you, Carly!" Zarak says, and tries to tackle Fasttrack and knock him over. "Quickly, my dear! Run! Run for it!" Combat: Lord Zarak strikes Spike Witwicky with his Old Man Tackle (Punch) attack! It's too late to go back now, unless Zarak won't be pissed if they just put down Carly and leave. But that's up to Spike. Right now Velum just tries to get to the shuttle with the two humans.. and one drone, until Spike actually stops. "Spike, we don't have time to stop, I'm sure Zarak is about ready to call in Scorponok any second now!" Or Zarak will just tackle Fasttrack. "Hands off, Zarak!" The blonde Neb hisses at him and drops her purse, lunging at him to try and wrestle him off. Combat: Velum strikes Lord Zarak with her Wrestlemania (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Sunbeam takes the pamphlet and breezes through it. "Oh, hey. Dude, that's cool." He pats the Meccanibal on the shoulder/head/body. "I'm really proud of you for seeing the destiny you wanted and then going and getting it. Top notch, buddy." Looks like Zarak might have to do this on his own for now. MEANWHILE Scamper listens some more, not getting a response. "Primus, Zarak and Carly MUST have spoken to each other then! That means..." He looks at the guide again. "...only one base left!" Scooping up the microphone again, Scamper yells, "Lord Zarak is at third base! I repeat, Lord Zarak is at third base!" And Zarak's picture advances to the third base on the viewscreen, and the word DANGER flashes across it. Back on Grand Central, Zarak had been trying to wrestle a robot until a more formidable adversary presented herself--Velum! "What!? Who the blazes are YOU!?" he yells. Is Zarak enough of a bastard to punch a woman in the face? He glances at Carly, frowning. Might look bad. He refrains, for now, and just tries to push her off. Combat: Lord Zarak strikes Velum with his push (Grab) attack! Carly takes a step back from 'Fast Track' in horror, quivering somewhat. "I... I didn't come here to /enjoy/ myself." She puts a hand over her eyes. She puts a hand over her eyes because she hasn't started to cry. "I-I'm here because we're supposed to be rescuing the hostages /what the hell's wrong with you, Spike?" She takes the hand away. Yes, it turns out she is crying after all. "I-if anyone's hurt because of this, if anyone's hurt..." She trails off, taking another step back. She can't take it. She starts to run away from Spike. ONE DAY AGO The Meccanibals sits at his 'Meccanibals for Mechanicals' meeting. "And remember!" the group leader says. "Eating robots is wrong!" "Robots is wrong!" the group chant. "But fleshlings are fine!" "Fleshlings are fine!" NOW "Yeah..." the Meccanibal says as he starts to toddle after Sunbeam on his robot spider legs Spike Witwicky frowns at Carly, if Fasttrack can properly emote that. "Carly don't cry, I... ah..." SUDDENLY Fasttrack totally gets old man tackled to the ground - Zarak is hardcore. Spike tumbles out of the chest compartment and slides across the ground with a fuzzy handcuff still shackled to him. "Carly wait!" "So, what /do/ you eat, then?" Sunbeam asks, looking up at the advancing Meccanibal. The Meccanibal picks up a nearby knife and fork as he advances on Sunbeam. "Oh what big arms you have." Sunbeam grins and flexes, "Oh yeah. I totally work out. Also the whole bio-enhancing thingy to become a Targetmaster makes you super buff. Just feel how big those biceps are." Carly doesn't wait. She doesn't reply to Spike. She's just too busy crying and doing that crying-run thing you do when you're trying to stay dignified while being totally crushed, vanishing amongst the throng of aliens. "Oh yes!" The Meccanibal pokes at Sunbeam's arm with one of his claws. "I think it would be better with some oil rubbed into it." He takes a bottle of garlic oil and sprinkles it over Sunbeam's arm Spike Witwicky just drops to his knees, blind to the goings-on. Velum will have to cart him off. Sunbeam says, "Well I've tried tanning oils before and they're ok, but I find it works best if it's a pure natural tan. But you have to be careful on the planet you're on. Two suns means two sun burns." Sniff. "Oh hey, that oil smells good." Zigzag staggers past Carly and nearly gets knocked over by her as she pushes through the crowd. "...bitch," he mutters, not recognizing the quarry. ONE HOUR AGO "But should you see the other Witwicky..." In front of the Meccanibal, on a chair, sits a giant mushroom. The mushroom leans forward, sending an angry flurry of spores into the air. "KILL HIM UTTERLY!" It shudders, remembering that 'fun guy' joke. NOW The Meccanibal nods. "Yes, yes it does." From out of the coner of its eye it spots Spike looking rather vulnerable on the floor. "Ah... hmm... hmm." It looks back towards Sunbeam's arm, indecisive. Velum just grunts as she's pushed off, quickly getting her feet only to watch Carly run off crying. "Ugh.. As much as I hate to say it, Spike, you shouldn't have gotten involved." She frowns at the man handcuffed and on his knees, sending Zarak a little glare out of impulse before stalking over to Witwicky and hauling him to his feet by the chain. "Just get to the shuttle. I'll find her and bring her back, alright?" Sunbeam flexes his other arm also. He's proud of his physique, and it's well deserved. Finally he notices Spike on the ground with a fuzzy handcuff on him. Sunbeam waves and Mulev. The Meccanibal tries to tug Sunbeam along by his arm in the direction of Spike. "Hang on, there's just someone I need to murder a bit, I will be with you in a moment." Lord Zarak stands up, brushing himself off with a disappointed frown. "Blast. Well. I suppose I did still have quite an invigorating time, so I'm not going to have the hostages killed. Even so..." He glares down at Spike. "...I cannot tolerate interference. Not without... reprisals." He stoops over Spike, and tries to get his other arm handcuffed to the fuzzy cuffs as well. "There you go! Now try explaining that to Carly. Hm hm hm." And he walks off, smirking. "Come along, now, Sunbeam. And where is Zigzag?" Combat: Lord Zarak sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Lord Zarak strikes Spike Witwicky with his Cuffed On Both Arms (Grab) attack! Sunbeam gets dragged along over to Spike. "Sup, dude?" he asks the Meccanibal. But then Lord Zarak returns and cuffs Spike. "Sorry meccy guy, gotta go." Sunbeam leaves to fall in line with Zarak. Before he can answer his question, Zigzag appears from the crowd. "Here I am!" he runs forward towards them. "How did you guys do without me?" Spike Witwicky grunts pitifully, but then nods, and starts to drag himself to his feet until Zarak comes over to sneer at him. "Hey, get off you-Argh!" Thoroughly cuffed, he glares up at him, and Sunbeam along with the thing that's obviously trying to eat the Nebulan. Spike spits and moves to run for the shuttles. "Ah, thank you!" the Meccanibal says to Zarak, for getting Spike nicely cuffed up. "Hey, Witwicky, come here!" one of his little claws snaps at Spike. "Have you ever wanted to see the inside of an oven?" The Mecannibal is not fast enough for Spike though, so he goes back to his kitchen to grumble. He is not a very good assassin :( (He is a chef) Lord Zarak shrugs at Zigzag. "Well enough, I suppose. But then, first dates are sometimes awkward. Hm..." He stops to examine Zigzag's face with narrowed eyes. "You've got a bit of vomit right.... there." He points at a spot on Zigzag's cheek, and keeps walking back to his shuttle. Meanwhile, behind him, Fasttrack shudders, his optic visor flares, and he clenches a fist. DUN DUN DUN Reports Message: 9/47 Posted Author MAXIMUS! Sat Aug 03 Scorponok ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Scorponok appears, sitting on a throne, in a transmission broadcast across Cybertron and Earth! "Lord Zarak reports that his first date with Carly was 'invigorating,' so he has decided that we should continue to uphold our end of the bargain regarding the hostages we are holding. For now. Just one thing left... MAXIMUS! You must *face me* now. Choose a location for our battle, a fitting one! It's the only courtesy I'll extend to you before I take your life!"